


Helpless

by najwanxmri



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Criminal Lesbians, F/F, Freedom, LGBTQ, Sexual Tension, softies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najwanxmri/pseuds/najwanxmri
Summary: You would think that two women, who tried to kill each other several times, actually get to kill the other one at some point.What you would never suspect is that they need each other desperately after leaving prison.A simple challenge - 24 hours without a single touch after a lustful night.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134





	1. the challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, be a little gentle with me ... por favor 👀  
> Especially, because this is the first time writing BDSM .... 🙈  
> I´ll try my best to mix the soft side of Zulema with the "elfo del puto infierno"-side. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

_"It's alright, rubia..", she swallowed and_ _softly petted her cheek to comfort her that way. Her green eyes were showing how weak she has been in that moment and that she never has been this scared in her whole puta vida._

 _Macarena was laying there_ _with her legs spread open and tears streaming down her beautiful yet so sad face. This moment was horrible - this whole story was fucked up._ **This** _is not how it's supposed to be._

_The dark haired woman did everything she could to comfort the crying woman beneath her. God, she hated this. The irony behind everything that happened in this moment. How this small moment summed up their whole time together was just amazingly terrible._

_"I can't do this..", Macarena cried out and took the strong hand of the other woman to have something she could hold on to. Everyone but the blonde woman knew that she could do this, all she had to do was to push one last time. "...no puedo..", she whispered and squeezed Zulemas hand firmly before slowly letting go off it as well as of everything else._

_"Don't you dare leave me alone now! Do you hear me?", the older woman grabbed Macarenas hand again and kissed the back of it, she did not let go off the slim hand, "don't leave us alone." She held onto it like her life would depend on it, because truth was, it did depend on that blonde lady. The nurses lead her out of the room a few seconds after Macarena passed out to do their work properly, to no have a worried wife in the same room as their patient. Once they dragged the dark haired woman out of the room they could hear her slamming against the door and crying._

_-_

The sun was slowly peeking through the small window with it's beautiful light shining directly onto the small bed standing in the corner of the van, a blonde woman laying on top of it, belly up, mouth slightly open. She looked adorable, like no one would dare to hurt her in that moment. Because, you know, no one would hurt or wake up a small cute puppy in her sleep.

"Hey..", well, no one would except one specific person. 

"Hey, sleeping beauty..", Zulema entered the van and slammed the door shut behind her, not giving a damn about the sleeping woman next to her. She hated this. She always was the first one to wake up in the morning and she always was the one making breakfast, because Macarena could not wake up early. When in prison, everyone had to wake up early and do tasks, you had to be on time for breakfast or you did not get it. You had to be on time _por todo_ and the blonde woman seemed to enjoy her freedom more than enough. Not with drinking and taking drugs but with sleeping in every day. Maybe she just wanted to do all the things she could not do in prison, like sleeping in. "...it´s time to wake up, we have to talk about things.". She threw a pillow onto Macarenas face and giggled softly at the reaction she got.

"God, I hate you..", the sleepy woman murmured as she got up from the bed and stretched herself, which led to her unintentionally lifting up her shirt, showing off a few small bruises and hickeys on her stomach. Zulema could not help herself but to look at her bare stomach, slowly lifting up her gaze - over her chest, which was only covered with a slim shirt, no bra has been worn; to her face. When she looked at her face she noticed the small grin on the blondes lips and immediately turned around to prepare their breakfast.

"What things?", Macarena asked as she reached for her hoodie at the same time. She put it on before she made her way to Zulema and stood behind her, kissing her neck once softly. Zulema got goosebumps all over her body when she received that kiss, but she was pretty good at hiding these sort of emotions. She turned around once again, facing Macarena and taking her wrists into her hands, squeezing them softly, but not too soft. "You do not touch me without my permission, _entiendes?"._ The brunette pressed her lips together and gave Macarena a stern look before letting go of her wrists, leaving a light red bruise on them. The blonde just swallowed and nodded to answer Zulema, "I'm sorry.", she scratched the back off her head and looked onto the floor. She should've learned by now that this part of Zulema was something she simply could not get through. If the brunette would want to receive a kiss from Macarena she would let her know that.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Zulema stood in the kitchen and made some coffee and cut some fruits while Macarena set the table. Almost every morning looked like that, it became a routine. Even though it always turned out different. Sometimes, as they finished eating, both of them got horny and had sex, well soft sex. Zulema was quite different in the morning - occasionally - and did not show her real side, she mostly left that for the evenings. Sometimes they yelled at each other and did not talk for the rest of the day. Sometimes, they planned another heist. Life almost never got boring. 

"I am sorry for bruising you that hard last night..", Zulema finally broke the silence that stood between them before taking a sip of her dark coffee. She looked directly into Macarenas eyes, knowing that this gaze did many things to the blonde woman. "I did not mean to take it that far.", she cleaned her throat and put her mug down to have a proper look at the tiny woman sitting in front of her. Zulemas gaze wandered all over Macarenas body, inspecting every seeable mark on it. It was true, she indeed was sorry. They have never taken it as far as last night and Zulema was truly sorry for hurting Macarena, even though she seemed to enjoy it. 

The blonde woman raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and looked at her leg and her wrists. Yes, some red and soft blue spots decorated her body, but she would never want Zulema to apologize for these things. She knew what she would get into if she would agree to having sex with her - several warnings made that point pretty clear. She took a deep breathe before lifting her gaze up again to look at the older woman. "Well, I am not sorry..", she simply shrugged and took the apple from the table, biting into it as she looked at the woman in front of her. She honestly expected a reaction, a comment or another apology, but the other woman hasn't answered to that. Zulema stood up, took her plate and put onto the kitchen counter before leaving the van.

The sun was already burning outside - god how she hated these temperatures. Several scenarios from the last night went through her head as she lit up a cigarette and leaned against the side of the van, gazing into the endless nothing.

_the way how the rope was wrapped around Macarenas wrists - as if it was meant to be placed there_

_the way the blonde woman kept begging for more and more_

_the way she accepted every thrust like a true goddess_

The smoke burnt in Zulemas lungs as she took a deep breathe and opened her eyes again, desperately trying to think of something else. But she was damned, only a second later the thin body stepped outside the van. Brown eyes looking directly at her, trying to signalize something, but Zulema could not really get what.

"You won't touch me today, huh?", Macarena crossed her arms over her chest and whispered this question into Zulemas direction as she leaned against the van too. At this point, Zulemas feeling of guilt only grew so she decided to do something that may calm the blonde woman down. She took Macarenas hand and kissed the back at it softly while looking directly through her eyes straight into her soul. 

Macarena only giggled at that and looked at the suddenly soft Zulema. "That's not exactly what I meant..", she sighed and took her hand away from Zulema, stepping a few steps closer to her, waiting for her to pull another move. To kiss her, or just hug her - to do anything else then to just kiss the back of her hand. 

The dark haired woman leaned in and breathed into her _rubia´s_ ears, "..you´ll survive a day without me touching you.", she breathed into her ear and smirked once she noticed the shiver that sentence sent down the other woman´s spine. That's when an idea came into her mind and she started to smirk broadly.

"Let´s make a deal out of it..", she proposed and stood back straight in front of the smaller woman, "..if you manage to stay away from me, physically, _you_ finally get what you have been wanting for weeks..", she could not hide her huge ass smirk, but to be honest, the brunette did not even mind anymore at this point. She loved to know that she would definitely win a challenge. She always has been a winner. 

A questioning and curious look made it's way onto Macas face. "What-..?", she tried to think of anything she has been wanting the last few days, or more weeks and she could not think of a single thing. She honestly had everything she needed.

"If you win this challenge, you'll get to touch me..", all of a sudden, the light in Zulemas eyes was gone and they went all dark and lustful. She was very well aware of what that would mean, but after a few days of thinking about it, she was ready to risk it all for her _rubia._

Within the next few seconds Macarenas eyes went wide and one corner of her mouth lifted up. She did not want to get too excited yet, because even though it sounded ridiculous, it would truly be a challenge to stay away from that woman for 24 hours. She could not even remember the last time they didn't had sex at least once a day. Because even if they had a fight they always got back to each other in bed. No matter what the fight was about. 

"Deal..", the blonde cleared her throat and stood back up straight, tilting her head slightly while admiring the older woman.

"This will be fun...", Zulema whispered to herself as she made her way to the ashtray to throw her cigarette away. 


	2. importance of touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We need the touch of the ones we love, we just need it, almost as much as we need air to breathe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took me so long, but I needed to make sure for myself that this story will actually go somewhere.  
> And I can now officially say: I am planning on writing about 12 chapters, maybe even a few more.  
> I am BEYOND excited and hope that y´all will accompany me on this special journey!

The first hour has gone by rather quickly and to Zulemas surprise, Maca didn't strike at all. She just accepted the fact that the brunette needed a day off, or a day to calm down from everything that has happened these past days.

The blonde was sitting on top of the caravan in her chair, reading a book and enjoying the sun shining on her bare skin since she was only wearing a bikini. She needed this, getting tanned and enjoying the simple pleasures in life. Her mind run around the fact that she _eventually_ would finally get to touch the woman she had shared a bed with for almost one and a half years. She had kissed her before and, of course, has scratched her back open a few times, but she never really got to _make love_ to her. In this relationship she was quite the pillow princess. No matter how often she tried, she never got to touch her. She never got to please her that way and it made her angry and mad. 

Macarenas gaze always stayed on her book until a special person showed up in front of the caravan. Zulema has been gone for the last hour and went to the grocery store, getting alcohol and cigarettes because they went out of that last night. And even though Zulema would never admit it out loud, Macarena thought that she has been buying a few new ropes, since the old ones somehow broke - a thought that made the blonde woman chuckle.

"Hey, have you bought the tanning oil?", the blonde put her book down and looked at the brunette, which, from her point of view, looked so small. Almost adorable. 

"Rubia, I was at the gas station, they don't have shit like that there ..", the older woman simply answered before getting into the van to unpack everything and getting herself a new pack of cigarettes. She sort of had a new habit. Zulema would get a new pack of cigarettes for herself, and lighters and then would leave them laying around outside, totally forgetting them and buying new ones. Maca had collected them all and put them away to show it to the older woman some day.

Right now, the blonde was surprised by Zulemas answer to her question. Yes, she had asked her to bring some tanning oil from the store, but she would have never thought that Zulema would actually look for it, wherever she would go shopping. She rarely does these things. She rarely was caring, soft and simply kind. 

After a few more minutes the blonde woman decided to go down from the roof and to join Zulema, wherever she was, so that neither of them would be totally alone for the day. Even if this was what Zulema actually wanted, Macarena could not stand total silence for 24 hours. 

She stood in the door frame and watched the older woman unpack the bags and sort everything in the kitchen. She leaned her head against the wood and just watched the woman doing these things. Nothing special. Except for one thing: normally, when one of them watched the other one get something done, they always ended up making out and forgetting the tasks they had to do. This day probably has been the first day on which that would not be the case. 

"Are you done staring at me?", the brunette asked with a soft chuckle when she noticed the burning gazes on her skin. She knew what buttons she now had to push to throw Maca over the edge and since she wanted to win this challenge, she was willing to do whatever it takes to win this day. It would be a double-win for her. She would have proofed that the blonde one could not stay away from her for 24 hours and she would get to sleep with her, which always was a fun thing to do. The brunette could not lose this stupid challenge. She simply could not. 

Once she unpacked everything she turned around and walked towards the other woman who stood there, not saying anything at all. It always was a hilarious sight, because you could see in Macas face alone that she wanted to be touched by the brunette. "I'm in the mood to go for a swim, mind to join me?", Zulema winked at her and softly stroke two of her fingers over Macarenas cheek as she walked past her to get to the small lake near their van. 

She did not mind not having a bikini or anything, she always went swimming with her underwear and a light shirt - not wanting to show too much of her body to anyone. When she was undressed and all her black clothes were laying around on the floor, she did not hesitate and jumped into the lake. This always was a nice thing to do. When swimming, one could forget everything. This was freedom. Money, sex, jauntiness.

Obviously, she had imagined her after-prison life to look different. She always thought about having a job, living in the city and forget about the criminal life she has had before. But she could not do it. She needed the adrenaline, she needed to know that people were searching for her and, in her opinion, you never can have too much money. That's why she did this whole thing. Why she talked to Macarena. Zulema knew that she could hardly do all the robberies on her own and that she would need assistance and to her luck, the blonde was free too and willing to do all this shit with Zulema. 

A few thoughts about the past were running through her mind as she let her body float in the water and as she listened to the calming sound of the endless nothing. 

"What are you doing?", a voice, all of a sudden asked and a smirk appeared on the older womans lips. She knew that Macarena could not say no to this. How could she? 

"Enjoying the water and sun, obviously.", Zulema opened one eye to take a look at Macarena who has been changing her bikini. She wore a blue one with some prints on it and now she was wearing a red bikini, which showed a little more of her skin and emphasized her curves. ´ _Oh you needy little thing´_ Zulema thought as she stood back up straight, in the water, to have a proper look at the blondie. When she tilted her head slightly and took in the sight of Macarena; she could literally feel that her gaze sent a shiver down the blondes spine. 

"That's not what I meant..", Macarena cleared her throat and turned around to swim a few laps. Zulema stayed where she was, admiring the blonde woman. Of course, she noticed the bruises and marks and, fuck, it looked even better than she imagined. She only saw a few of them this morning when it was still dark outside and the blonde laid next to her with only a blanket covering her body. 

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about..". Well, it was true. Most of the time Zulema could read the blondes mind like it would be an open book, but that wasn't the case in this situation. Seemed like everyone would show a different side of themselves that day.

"This stupid challenge, like it would be _that hard_ for me to stay away from you.".

"Well, if it's not that hard then I do certainly not understand why you make that big of a deal out of it..", the brunette could only smirk at that. She knew exactly, as well as the other woman, that this indeed was a tough challenge for both of them. But it was hilarious to see how mad Macarena was because she simply could not get touched by the brunette that day as long as she wouldn't beg for it. 

Right now, they were standing a few meters away from each other, looking into theirs eyes intensely. Besides having sex and taking drugs together, every now and then, they were the best when it came to staring duels. It always seemed like they could play that game for ever. But for now the dark haired woman won literally any game they ever played and Macarena did not ever bother.

"May I make a suggestion?", the smaller woman asked all of a sudden and swam into the direction where the other woman was standing, or more sitting, in the water. And here they were. Zulema doing absolutely nothing and Macarena trying everything to get near that woman. Again. The fact that she asked her if she was allowed to make a suggestion instead of just saying out loud what she had in mind proved that she, normally, was a good girl and that she would do everything to please the brunette. 

With a bright smirk on her lips, the older woman nodded and folded her arms in front of her chest, waiting for whatever the blonde woman had to say. This was a one time thing, because usually Macarena did not have the guts to ask for something straight away, she always used to talk for minutes before asking for anything.

"For the 23 hours I have left, I get to ask you five questions..", she drove one hand over her face to get rid of the water drops on her skin, still looking at the brunette in front of her. "When your answer is correct, nothing happens, when your answer is wrong I get to kiss you..", a blush immediately made its way onto the blondes face and she bit her lip. She only got to kiss her in very specific situation - almost never. When she used her save word and Zulema wanted to comfort her or when they were walking through the streets and just wanted to look like a normal couple - rare, but beautiful moments.

Zulema narrowed her eyes slightly and tilted her head to one side while she looked at the beautiful woman in front of her and considered her offer, or rather the request. Of course, she would love to kiss this specific woman all the time, but on the other hand, she wasn't the biggest fan of these normal couple things. They officially weren't even a real couple. 

The brunette made her way to the blonde and put one hand around her throat, squeezing at softly, their faces just inches away from each other. Her eyes were dark and full of lust as she wet her lips with her tongue, always looking directly into brown eyes. "And what made you think I would ever agree to this..". She squeezed her throat just a little more, enjoying the view and the soft gasps and moans coming from the woman in front of her. Macarena was completely able to breathe, Zulema could tell by feeling her neck. She got so used to this. Remembering every detail about the blonde. 

"I need you..", the blonde woman softly whispered and closed her eyes shortly, gathering her inner strength. "I need to be touched by you, to feel you.". Green eyes somehow softened at these words. Unintentionally. "I need you like I need air to breathe.", she whimpered and Zulema let go off her throat, not quite believing what Macarena just said. Now it was impossible for her to say no to this. How could she say _no_ to _this_? Even if this wasn't a proper answer to her question, it was all she needed to hear. 

"Five questions!", Zulemas voice got a little angrier, but mostly because she was angry at herself for this. "Choose them wisely, rubita. Every question counts...", she nudged Macarena's forehead before turning around and leaving the lake. She hated herself for this, for becoming soft. But she somehow knew that she either would answer correctly, or the blonde would ask stupid stuff, like: ´may I make a suggestion´. 

-

It's been half an hour since they agreed to this whole question thing and Zulema still was angry at herself for her agreement, she should have said no and should've just go. But she didn't, of course she didn't. She almost never said no to the blondie when she went all soft and submissive. She kinda _loved_ that. 

"Okay, I´m ready..". Macarena was too excited for this. Not only would she get to kiss the other one sooner or later, but she got her to say yes to this. She agreed to kissing and not only to that. With that agreement Macarena had the upper hand at some point in their relationship, or at least was that what she thought this would be. 

The older woman just looked at her with small eyes and took another pull of her cigarette, waiting for her first question. Being prepared for winning this stupid game.

"Why did you pull me out of the washing machine?", brown eyes went soft and she played with her foot in the sand, knowing what Zulema would say to this. But before she could answer Macarena added something to her question. "I know what you'll say. That you wanted to kill me yourself, that you did that for that reason only, but we both know that's not true and I want to hear it coming from you. If I hear another lie, that counts as wrong and I get a kiss.". _Joder, that girl has gotten some cojones now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. The second chapter - I hope you like it. 
> 
> I am @nimriswife on twitter! come and say hi! x


	3. three questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst when it comes to regular updating. I try to get better.

It took her some time to actually come up with an answer for that question. She did pull the blonde out of the washing machine because she needed her, it had been this exact reason. She needed to know that, if she would wake up in the morning, she would get to see the blondie in the dining room. She needed to know that she would have someone to tease during the day, that she would get to kiss her every now and then. She just _needed her._ Maybe she even needed to know that, if the blonde would get murdered one day, it would be her who got to kill that puta rubia.

This question thing was some fucked up task. Zulema did not know why she even agreed to this. They started a challenge, _she_ started a challenge and told herself that she would not touch the blonde for a few hours and now they would eventually kiss each other, or worse, she would open up to the blonde. _Jodido._

The brunette straightened up and cleared her throat loudly, licking over her lips once, just to distract the blonde in front of her. She hasn't even said a single thing yet and she could already tense the nervousness rise up in the thin woman in front of her. Another pull of her cigarette gave her the strength to finally be able to talk. 

"Alright, listen rubia..", she tilted her head to one side observing the still so submissive woman in front of her. It was hilarious, it truly was. Macarena thinking she would have the upper hand in this. It seemed like she forgot that they sat here, not having sex, because Zulema told her that this would be the case that day. "First of all, get that stupid smile off your face before I make sure you don't have a reason to smile.". That bright, proud smirk which was adorning the blondes lips immediately grew smaller and that, in conclusion, lead to the growing of the smirk on the brunettes lips. 

Macarena knew that she was dancing on thin ice right now, but she indeed had five questions and everything inside of her was burning for the answers. 

" _I needed you, vale?",_ it was a hard thing to admit, but she did it. She said it out aloud. "I needed you alive. A part of me needed you alive so I could make sure I would be the one that gets to kill you some day. The other part of me..", she inhaled deeply and took the last pull of her cigarette before throwing it away. "..the other part of me always had some feelings for you. I never knew what kind of feeling, but I was happier when you were around. When I knew I would get to kiss you, when I knew you would annoy me at some point of the day.". 

This may was the dumbest thing she ever said, ever. Zulema Zahir wasn´t one to admit her feelings, but here she was.

Well, of course it was the truth, she did not even have a reason to lie anymore. Both of them knew it, not one of them has ever said it. They loved each other and maybe they always did that, but they kept acting like idiots. Stubborn idiots who were to afraid of the truth. 

"I wanted to make sure that I would get to see your little dimples once in a while, I always liked to see you smile or laugh..", the brunette herself giggled and shook her head softly, not really believing what she's admitting right now. The other woman kept looking at the older one. She always used to be so tough and hard, never saying what she truly feels towards literally everything. Macarena was shook by everything she was experiencing right now. This was the most intimate they have ever been and she did not want to ever let that go again, although she loved being under the older one and obeying to every order. Maybe they could stay like that, maybe they could really be something. Yes, they agreed to end this once their last heist would be over, but it's been weeks since they last robbed some store and it did not look like they would start another heist soon. But maybe they wouldn't have to end things. This could work out - the blonde wanted it to work out. 

"Satisfied? That's all you get, rubia...", Zulema laughed softly, not bothering to look at the other woman right now, trying to avoid emotions rush over her. She would have loved to hear what the blonde one would respond to her monologue, but she knew, deep down, that she could not take it. She would grew soft and small and that's something she would never allow herself to happen. 

The elderly woman got inside the van again, searching for something to drink since she could hardly handle herself anymore at this point. And _Jesus,_ that has only been the first of her five questions. She couldn't care less about the time right now, of course it still was pretty early, but since they didn't live a normal life anyway a beer for lunch would not hurt anyone. 

She sat down on the bed and looked onto her shoes, trying to process what just happened while playing with her feet. She enjoyed the silence for a few minutes, knowing that the blonde woman would let her be alone for the next few minutes - they knew each other too well. They always knew when the other person wanted to be alone for some time. The brunettes mind could not let go off Macarenas face and how badly she wanted to do different things to her. 

"It's a good thing to know you like my dimples..", Zulemas head shot up and she saw Macarena standing in the door frame, looking at Zulema with the softest eyes possible. 

"Don´t push it, rubia", she said and took a sip of her beer immediately. She hated this. She knew that Macarena only asked her these questions so she would grow soft and she hated the fact, that it worked. 

Without any words the younger woman walked towards the brunette and sat down besides her, looking into her hands, before taking them. "Jesus..", Zulema startled slightly as she felt the could hands from the other woman. "You're freaking cold, Maca..", she shook her head in disbelief and took the other womans hands, rubbing them, so they would get a little warmer - making Macarena laugh slightly. They knew each other pretty well, but Zulema still could not figure out why the other woman always had freezing cold hands. 

"So, you took my hand. I hope this doesn't count?", she asked as she looked onto their hands with soft eyes. 

"No it certainly does not.", the dark haired woman rubbed their hands, hoping Macas would get warmer through this movement. "..but that was a question, my dear. Be careful with your choice of words.", she winked at her before she placed a soft kiss on the back of her hands. She knew that Macarena would ask a rather irrelevant question at some point and that she would use that against her. And her time has come. 

" _Hija de puta_...". The blonde woman whispered, more to herself than to Zulema, little did she knew that she indeed understood what she was saying. 

"What was that?", hands immediately were dropped and soft eyes turned into dark ones. God, how she hated it when Maca got like this. They had rules. The younger woman knew which behavior would be tolerated and which not. And Zulema wasn't a fan of Macarena using curse words against her. 

A strange thing. The first minute Zulema is the kindest person on earth, listening to you and being a really wonderful, kind human being - the next minute she was the dark one. _El elfo del puto infierno._

 _"_ Nothing, I am sorry. I really am.", the blonde woman swallowed hardly and looked into brown eyes next to her. She knew she fucked up, she knew she should not have said that and what would come next. Right now, every challenge, every deal was being dropped. Nothing was relevant anymore. Or at least, that's what the blonde thought. 

Disappointment - a word you could read in green eyes. She was utterly disappointed that _her_ blondie couldn't behave well. For a second she thought about punishing her straight away - as she always did. But Zahir could come up with something better.

She slowly leaned forward, her lips laying on the blondes ear, softly nibbling on it. To be honest, the older woman hasn't done much, but she already received a quite moan from _la rubia._ It has almost been too easy for her. "You will get punished for calling me a bitch..", she whispered softly as she wandered down the blondes neck, placing kisses all over her hot skin; she even used her hands and let them drive over Macas inner thighs slowly. "..but right now, the even bigger punishment would be..". Talking, kissing, stroking - she knew how she would turn the other woman on, it was as simple as that. Her hand reached the fabric of her panties and she softly pushed that fabric aside. 

Macarena melted under her touch, it all came unexpectedly and she was ready for it. Biting her lower lip kept her quite, because she knew that if she would be too loud in the beginning, Zulema would end things as fast as they started. She would need her permission for being allowed to say something. "I'll let you wait. And you know why?", the former prisoner wasn't playing games. She cupped Macarenas sex and used her thumb to softly rub over her clit - not doing too much, just enough to get the blondie even more wet as she already was. Macarena whimpered under her breath and moved her hips, wanting to get more of this. _Needing_ more of it. She just shook her head in order to answer Zulema.

"Because I can, baby.", she chuckled and kissed her carotid one last time before letting go off her, cleaning her wet thumb on Macarenas thigh. Leaving her speechless. 

"I will go now and have another cigarette. Don't you dare touch yourself.". The older woman was about to leave the van when she heard the blondie clear her throat from behind.

"Miss, please...", she swallowed and sat down on the bed properly. _Joder, she looked overwhelmingly beautiful when she was like that._

It was the hardest thing Zulema has ever done, she could only hardly resist a good girl like that, but she had to. She pressed her lips together and tilted her head to one sight, admiring the beauty in front of her, while slowly walking back to her. The moment she stood in front of her she lifted Macarenas face with the use of her hand under her chin. 

"Only if you _ask_ nicely..", the smirk on the brunettes face couldn't been brighter. She loved to put the blonde in such situations. She could've had sex and no question left, losing a bet on top of that, or she would have to get over it and still have three questions left. 

The blonde woman was about to open her mouth before she realized what Zulema was doing. Her mouth immediately shut again, only a slight smile on her lips, but Zulema could see her suffer through her eyes. 

"That's what I thought.". 

Total silence. Neither of them has said a word and Zulema took that as an invitation to leave the other woman behind to smoke her cigarette outside.

"Besides the Egyptian...", Zulema listened up as these words rang in her ear. 

"Have you ever been in love?", Macarena asked and pulled the blanket, which laid on the bed, over her body. Zulema sighed and took the door handle in her hands, opening the door. 

"Give me this cigarette before I answer that question. Vale?", she did not wait for an answer. She just left.

This would get interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you wait for them to have sex. We will get there soon, you don't have to wait long anymore. I promise!
> 
> I am @nimriswife on twitter! May you wanna come by and say hi! x


	4. feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back.   
> It's a short chapter I know and I am sorry for that.   
> But somehow it just felt right to start with one that's not too long.  
> Enjoy it.   
> I am happy to be back.

_Finding you was_

_like finding_

_someone_

_I did not know_

_I was searching for._

* * *

The brunette knew that her answer would change everything. They have never talked about this, mostly because Zulema always tried to avoid this topic. She honestly did not know why they needed a name for everything. Macarena asked her a few times what they shall call whatever it is between them and the brunette would always answer with "the sex is amazing, don't you think?" - in her opinion that was enough of an answer.

It's no surprise that the older woman is not a relationship person, everybody knew that and of course Macarena knew that too when all of this started months ago. Yet, she still tried to break that wall when there was the slightest possibility. Zulema never showed much emotion, she barely was vulnerable, but once she was, Macarena was there. Trying to be the nice girlfriend who's comforting the sad and broken one in this relationship or more partnership. 

_Joder...._ the more Zulema thought about this question the more she realized that the answer could not possibly be more obvious. They indeed were a couple, even though no one has never officially given it a name and _that_ thought scared the shit out of the scorpion. There always were special feelings and the urge to protect one another from literally any harm. But is that what makes you a couple? Is that what makes you love a person? 

She only ever loved one man and that did not end well. Maybe she was just scared of loving again, after all, she did not want Macarena to end up dead too. 

"Did I scare you off? I didn't mean to...it´s just been the curiosity which spoke out of me.", a soft voice whispered from behind her and slowly came closer with every breath she took. Zulema took one last deep breath before throwing her cigarette away, a slight laughter following that movement. She barely took a drag of that cigarette before throwing it away, she never does things like this - somehow smoking just meant too much to her. 

"No, no..", the brunette turned her head around, so she would be able to look into these beautiful eyes of the younger one during their upcoming conversation, which surely would be a different dialogue than any other they ever had. "I just needed a minute to..", she crossed her arms in front of her chest and let her eyes wander over Macarenas body, "...to think. To be alone.". She forced a smile onto her lips before leaning against the side of the van. 

Neither of them said a single word for seconds which felt like hours slowly passing by. 

"Did you know that I was the one giving Rizos that note saying you fell in love with another woman? I have been so damn jealous of seeing you with her that I very well took the risk of her throwing you against the wall..I rather saw that than to see her grabbing you, or kissing you on more time..", just the memory of that made Zulema smile broadly. She remembered Rizos face and how ridiculous every of Estefanias upcoming actions were. And with that Zulema felt tiny arms suddenly wrapped around her body. Without any warning the younger one went up to her and simply hugged her. She would have never even dared to dream that Zulema Zahir opens up and talks about her feelings like that.

Memories of that day flew through Macas brain. She remembered how Rizos literally punched her, because she honestly thought that Macarena was cheating on her. You could tense Rizos madness from hundreds of feet away for the next few weeks, after Zulema had talked to her. Of course everything was fine after Macarena found a minute to calmly talk to Rizos, but damn, that had been tough weeks for both of them. And now Macarena knew that all those times she thought Zulema was just pissed off because she hated couples around her - or she hated to see people happy - it was because she had feelings for her. Because she wanted to be the one kissing her and being loved by the blonde.

"But why do you need to know that? Why do you need to know that I am in love with you when it's that obvious?", the darker haired woman stroked her fingers through Macarenas hair, not letting go of her just yet. "I mean isn't what we have enough, or..?".

Zulema felt how Macarena slowly got out of the hug. She stood in front of her, hands cupping Zulemas cheeks - looking deep into her eyes. 

"It is more than enough.", the blonde woman chuckled and dropped her hands onto Zulemas shoulder. "I just needed to know that I am not alone in this feeling thing. I needed to know that you feel what I feel.". 

_If you think about it, it's actually a pretty big thing. The toughest woman on earth admitting her feelings towards the cutest human there is. Two enemies were now not only lovers, but girlfriends. That's a huge fucking thing if you ask me._

Without any words Macarena took her girl´s hands and dragged her into the caravan, which led to Zulema looking at her slightly terrified. "You know that the challenge is still on, right? Just because I let you hug me and touch my face it's not immediately over.", the older one laughed through her nose as she watched every of Macarenas steps. 

With a loud noise a huge box was put on the table. A proud woman standing in front of it and an irritated one leaning against the wall, not knowing what the fuck was going on. "Open it...", thin fingers pointed at the box, excitement and fear -both - in Macarenas eyes.

"Coño, rubia I´m not in the mood for an evening filled with those stupid games of yours again..", she went to the box and opened it, not sure what exactly she expected as she opened it. "Are you kidding me? Is this some planned thing that's supposed to make me stop smoking?".

The box was filled with old cigarette packages which Macarena collected over the past months in which the lived together. 

"No, it is not. There's more...", the blonde woman began to fidget and to bounce one leg in fast motions while scratching the back of her head nervously. She wanted to wait with this, but she couldn't anymore.

And there it was, a small blue and white stick with a few letters on it.

_positive_

"What's this?", Zulema turned around and showed the pregnancy test to Macarena, who looked like she would be in a state of shock. "It's a pregnancy test. I am pregnant.", she swallowed and hid her hands behind her back. 

Zulema went up to her, putting the test back on the table. "When did that happen? I can't get you pregnant..".

"Remember when those boys were here, trying to get to you? Well they did not get you but one got me and this is the consequence of that.".

Many informations at once and an older woman who did not know how to handle this. So, she sat down, looking at the test on the table. "Are you sure? I mean sometimes these things are wrong. Maybe this is one of them.".

Macarena kneeled down in front of Zulema and tried to look in her eyes, but she made it quite impossible.

"I took three of them and it's true. I am only in week 6 but yeah.", she smiled softly because in her eyes this is a wonderful thing. It's not from a beloved husband or someone else who she liked or even knows, but it is there. She was carrying a child and that was the best thing that happened in a long time. "I wanted to wait to tell you, I had this whole thing planned but then you came up with this challenge and this story with Rizos..", she took Zulemas hands.

"I understand if you don't want that. I mean I can get rid of it, cause truth is that I only can do this when you'll be there too.".

Slowly the head of Zulema came up and her huge teary eyes were looking straight at a mother to be. 


End file.
